Solarus Enterprises
The Solarus Corporation Evolving from a technology investment firm in the mid 2030s the company known as Solarus Enterprises has become one of the largest and most powerful global corporations operating in the solar system. Solarus boasts departments in almost every aspect of technological research, development and procurement. Originally restricted to only computer sciences and robotics, it has since expanded its remit dramatically and continues to invest heavily. It has since become one of the only corporations on Earth permitted to handle Sedis 9 as part of the Sedis accords, through its subsidiary the Solarus Foundation Origins Emerging from the chaos of the Petroleum wars, the Solarus corporation was originally run by then CEO Alexander Delanski and specialised in cyber warfare techniques and defences. Its specialisation and expertise quickly brought the attention of both NATO and the British government - as well as earning several enemies among Russian, Israeli, Indian, South American Coalition and Chinese cyber warfare groups. The corporation however proved highly adept at diplomacy - often arranging its enemies against one another in order to encourage one or the other of them to cooperate with Solarus. This in turn allowed Solarus to learn more about its rival's methods and technology as well as cooperating with their expertise to achieve their own objectives. As the Petroleum wars dragged on, Solarus became increasingly powerful and wealthy, expanding its operations by covertly acquiring information on other technological fields and investing in it themselves. This resulted in its expansive cybernetics and weapons research wings as well as the industrial mining specialist The Solarus Foundation. Military power By the end of the Petroleum wars Solarus Enterprises was one of several corporations to be considered a 'global nation' in its own right - issuing its own citizenships, laws of internal conduct and its own military power. Solarus was particularly noted for the strength of its technological support for its forces and was especially proficient with drone and stealth tactics. By the end of the Petroleum wars, the corporation boasted a military fighting force of nearly 50000, backed up with numerous drone carriers, stealth vehicles, cyber warfare and black ops teams. These forces are generally used only to defend its economic interests and investments, but its not been unknown for Solarus to engage in overt and covert warfare with rivals over sedis deposits and other more mundane resources. The Solarus Foundation The Foundation is a subsidiary of the Corporation that deals with the Sedis 9 refinement and distribution. As well as research and development. Licensed by the Sedis Accords, it is one of only a handful of such corporate forces permitted access to unrefined Sedis and trusted with the Sedis deposits of other national powers. Much of the Corporations military force is dedicated to defending these facilities. The Wolf Pack The Wolf Pack are a covert Black ops team operated by the Solarus Corporation. Numbering between 3-20 members at any one time they are an elite group of assassins, infiltrators and spies used for a variety of missions that need to be kept out of public knowledge. Despite their name, the Wolf Pack members generally operate independently with additional support only provided in the case of emergencies. Answering only to the CEO of the Corporation, the Wolf Pack's existence is frequently denied, though their hand is certainly felt. Solarus 001 Solarus operates a number of covert operations both internally and externally as part of its routine methods to deter cyber attack. The designation system is a series of code numbers assigned to various operatives scattered across Solarus interests both terrestially and extra terrestially. Though seeming simple the code numbers are frequently scrambled, making it difficult for outsiders to determine precisely who is sending an instruction and to whom. The designation 001 is classically presumed to refer to the CEO of the Corporation, however this is actually inaccurate. Instead the designation is further subdivided among a group of high ranking officials, and is a shared designation between them. Hidden layers of code beneath the designation signal reveal more clearly where the signal originates from and who is using the designation at the time. CEO Alexander Derro The current Chief Executive Officer of the Solarus Corporation is Alexander Derro, the son of Alex Delanski following his father's assassination during the Colonial wars. Though not a public figure, he maintains a huge amount of power and influence over global affairs and frequently directs the company to become involved in humanitarian crises and disasters. Though not known for his charitable efforts, he is known to believe strongly in the need for Humanity to embrace technology and social developments in order to better improve itself and its prospects for the future. What few occasions he has spoken publically have always to reiterate his belief that mankind needs to invest itself in evolution socially, technologically and physically in order to survive.